Seth
; graduated)|Residence = Newport Beach, California|Family = Summer Roberts (wife; flash-forward) Sanford "Sandy" Cohen (father) Kirsten Cohen (mother) Ryan Atwood (adoptive brother) Sophie Rose Cohen (younger sister) Sophie Cohen (paternal grandmother) Caleb and Rose Nichol (maternal grandparents; deceased) Hailey Nichol (maternal aunt) Lindsay Gardner (maternal half-aunt) Neil Roberts (father-in-law; flash-forward)|Romances = Summer Roberts (soulmate,love of his life,wife; former ex-girlfriend) Anna Stern (ex-girlfriend) Alex Kelly (ex-girlfriend)|Friends = Anna Stern Luke Ward Marissa Cooper Ryan Atwood (best friend) Summer Roberts Taylor Townsend Zach Stevens|Enemies = Oliver Trask Jack Hess|Status = Alive|Portrayed by = Adam Brody|First appearance = 1.01: "Premiere"|Last appearance = 4.16: "The End's Not Near, It's Here"}} Seth Ezekiel Cohen is a half Jewish teenager who lives in Newport Beach in Orange County. Seth is the son of Sandy Cohen and Kirsten Cohen. He was befriended at the start of the series by Ryan Atwood, who later moved in with them. Seth is a big fan of comic books, indie music, anime, and science fiction, particularly Star Wars. The "Seth Cohen Starter Pack", which contains The Goonies DVD, a copy of The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Clay, and albums by Death Cab For Cutie, Bright Eyes, and The Shins.2 He likens his friendship with Ryan to Kavalier and Clay.3 He's also a big geek for comic books, citing Brian Michael Bendis as one of the greatest comic book writers of all time.4 Summer Roberts was a girl Seth had held affection for a long time before they dated, although Summer only realized she loved him more recently. Their relationship has had its high and low points, most obviously when Seth abandoned Summer at the end of Season one when he sailed away on The Summer Breeze (a boat named after Summer), and that they lost their virginities to each other. The two also having matching toy horses, named Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle. Season 1 Anna Stern was Seth's first girlfriend, whom he met during a debutante ball. They started dating after Seth deciding in her favor during a contest for his affection between her and Summer Roberts. Unfortunately their relationship was short lived as they broke up when Seth made it obvious that he truly wanted Summer instead and had made the wrong choice. He and Summer lost their virginities together without knowing it. Summer came into Seth's room on Valentines day to say that she was a virgin too. The following episode is where Seth made his proclamation of love to Summer on top of the coffee cart in the school lounge. Seth and Summer's relationship is tested,when Summer,Seth and her father have lunch together.With Seth trying to impress him he goes overboard and cannot stop talking.Much to Seth's dismay,Summer's father does not like him,leaving Summer confused about her decision,since she thinks her father is always right,but really likes Seth.to make things more confusing,Sandy,Jimmy,Caleb,Seth and Ryan take a trip to Las Vegas,and while Seth is there he kisses another girl,while talking to Summer on the phone,she then overhears and hangs up on Seth.Later on,Summer shows up in Las Vegas to see what is going on an arrives as Seth is kissing a girl.But later on she forgives him and they go out in the city along with Ryan. At the end of the first season Seth, apparently feeling depressed after Ryan Atwood decides to return to Chino, left Newport Beach on a sailboat. In the second season premiere, it was revealed that after sailing to Santa Barbara, he apparently ran out of Twinkies, freaked out, sold his catamaran, and took a Greyhound to Luke's house in Portland where he stayed during the summer until Ryan convinced him to come home to Newport. Season 2 Alex Kelly worked in a club in Newport Beach, emancipated from her parents and rented her own flat. She portrayed a tough image, which made Seth believe she was out of his league. Alex, however, found Seth's innocence appealing and the pair started dating shortly after he got a job working in the same club as her. The relationship was short lived however. Alex, who was bisexual, dumped Seth for Marissa Cooper. He also fought over Summer with Zach Stevens, as well as developing a comic called Atomic County with him, eventually meeting George Lucas. Ultimately, however, right before they announced the winners of Prom King and Prom Queen, Seth was able to sweep Summer off her feet by running onto the Stage and yet again proclaiming his love to her in front of all the kids at school. Season 3 Season 3 began as the core four were still dealing with the aftermath of the Trey Atwood shooting, after which Marissa and Ryan were forced to leave Harbor School. Taylor Townsend develops a crush on Seth but realizes that he truly loves Summer and decides to be their friend instead. Seth had trouble getting into Brown, which led him to lie to everyone but Ryan and Anna Stern. Anna and Seth meet by chance at Brown and she eventually helps him get accepted into the Rhode Island School of Design so he can stay with Summer. On the night of his father's 'Man Of The Year' award dinner Seth goes to the Newport Group's office to pick up his dad's designs for the hospital. While there he smokes a joint and forgets to put it out. It falls into a trashcan and eventually burns down the building. The company does not press charges. Season 4 Seth begins season four in a deep funk after Marissa's death when Ryan moves out of the Cohen house, Summer goes to Rhode Island to begin college at Brown, and Taylor moves to France to study at Sorbonne. He continuously leaves messages on Summer's answering machine in her dorm room, complaining about Ryan's absence. Seth visits Ryan at the bar and watches him get badly beaten in a cage fight. Summer flies back to California and with the help of Seth and his comic book store co-workers, he creates a cartoon dedicated to Ryan, showing him how much better he made the lives of Seth, Sandy, Kirsten and Summer since he arrived from Chino. Ryan returns home and immediately plans to leave for Mexico to find Volchok. Seth tries to stop him, but eventually goes along for the ride. At a gas station in Encenada, Seth attempts to call Sandy, but is caught by Ryan, who throws the phone away. Seth goes into a bar and gets caught up in a drinking game with a group of Marines and ends up with a tattoo. At another bar, Seth explains to a lady how Volchok killed Marissa, and Seth acquires Volchok's address and tells him Ryan is after him. Volchok escapes, and the boys are eventually found by Sandy and Kirsten. Ryan considers Seth calling home a betrayal, and the two refuse to speak to each other. Seth and Ryan eventually make up and Ryan even moves back to the Cohen household. During the earthquake when Ryan was hurt and bleeding, he called Seth as he did not want Taylor to worry, Seth looked after Ryan and got him help. Despite his fear of blood and needles, Seth donates blood to Ryan and tells him how they truly are blood brothers now. In the series finale, Seth finally marries Summer Roberts. Ryan is his best man. Relationships Ryan Atwood His best friend; adoptive brother. Summer Roberts His girlfriend and they get married at the end of the show. Marissa Cooper His Friend and neighbor when her parents were together. Anna Stern His friend, and ex-girlfriend. Alex Kelly Ex-girlfriend. Zach Stevens Friend.They created a comic book together titled Atomic Country Luke Ward He bullies Seth constantly.However, later they become good friends. Sandy Cohen Father Kirsten Cohen Mother Sophie Rose Cohen Younger sister Sophie Cohen Grandmother Caleb Nichol Grandfather Hailey Nichol Aunt Lindsay Gardner Half - aunt Neil Roberts Father-in-law Memorable Quotes See Memorable Quotes by Seth Cohen References Season 1 * Pilot * The Model Home * The Gamble * The Debut * The Outsider * The Girlfriend * The Escape * The Rescue * The Heights * The Perfect Couple * The Homecoming * The Secret * The Best Chrismukkah Ever * The Countdown * The Third Wheel * The Links * The Rivals * The Truth * The Heartbreak * The Telenovela * The Goodbye Girl * The L.A. * The Nana * The Proposal * The Shower * The Strip * The Ties That Bind Season 2 * The Distance * The Way We Were * The New Kids on the Block * The New Era * The SnO.C. * The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't * The Family Ties * The Power of Love * The Ex-Factor * The Accomplice * The Second Chance * The Lonely Hearts Club * The Test * The Rainy Day Women * The Mallpisode * The Blaze of Glory * The Brothers Grim * The Risky Business * The Rager * The O.C. Confidential * The Return of the Nana * The Showdown * The O.Sea * The Dearly Beloved Season 3 * The Aftermath * The Shape of Things to Come * The End of Innocence * The Last Waltz * The Perfect Storm * The Swells * The Anger Management * The Game Plan * The Disconnect * The Chrismukkah Bar Mitz-vahkkah * The Safe Harbor * The Sister Act * The Pot Stirrer * The Cliffhanger * The Heavy Lifting * The Road Warrior * The Journey * The Undertow * The Secrets and Lies * The Day After Tomorrow * The Dawn Patrol * The College Try * The Party Favor * The Man of The Year * The Graduates Season 4 * The Avengers * The Gringos * The Cold Turkey * The Metamorphosis * The Sleeping Beauty * The Summer Bummer * The Chrismukk-huh? * The Earth Girls Are Easy * The My Two Dads * The French Connection * The Dream Lover * The Groundhog Day * The Case Of The Franks * The Shake Up * The Night Moves * The End's Not Near, It's Here Other References * Music from the OC: Mix 3 Category:Characters Category:Cohens Category:The core four Category:Harbor School